


15. Different clothing style 不同的穿衣風格

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 珍與奧利是一對幸福的夫妻，這一晚，他們各自為了「約會之夜」而穿上不同的服裝。





	15. Different clothing style 不同的穿衣風格

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge第十五篇。  
> 丁．湯瑪斯是哈利在霍格華茲時，跟他同年而且同在葛來分多的朋友（還是金妮的前男友XD）羅琳在pottermore的文章裡，為我們提供了他父母的資訊：丁的父親是一名巫師，而他的母親則是麻瓜。他的父親從沒跟母親提到過他是巫師，而當戰爭爆發時，他為了保護家庭，決定離開他們。丁的母親一直以為自己被拋棄，她後來（和另一位麻瓜）再婚並有其他小孩，丁因此認為自己是麻瓜出身的。
> 
> 在這篇文中，我給丁的父親的名字是奧菲斯（Orpheus），他的母親則是珍（Jen，Jennifer珍妮佛的暱稱）。文中出現的瑪琳是指鳳凰會成員瑪琳·麥金農 (Marlene McKinnon）。
> 
> 謝謝Queen的歌曲Crazy Little Thing Called Love給我靈感！

 

在下班前十分鐘，珍早已停止工作，她緩慢地收拾著自己的東西，時不時看一下掛在辦公室一側的時鐘。在只剩三分鐘時，她的包包已經收拾整齊，實在無事可做的她轉而欣賞辦公桌上的相片。相片放在桌子右前方，被素雅的白色相框保護著。這是六個月前，在她生下丁沒多久之後，一位朋友幫奧利、丁與她拍的第一張家庭相片。

照片裡的珍雖然因缺乏睡眠而憔悴，卻還是欣喜地看向鏡頭。奧利站在她的右側，手摟著珍的肩膀，他沒在看鏡頭，而是看著在珍懷裡的丁，眼裡滿是柔情。

珍實在太愛這一張相片了。在她復職的第一天，她就將照片放在桌上。每當她感到喪氣時，看著這張照片就能讓她恢復精神。

「明天見！」鄰桌的聲音將珍拉回現實。六點到了，辦公室裡的人紛紛離開位置，準備回家。

珍跟同事們道了再見，也準時打了卡，可她沒有像往常一樣直接走去街上搭地鐵，而是先進了公司的廁所，將樸素的白襯衫與黑裙褪去，換上她準備好的服裝。

這條裙子深藏在衣櫃之中，珍已經好幾年沒穿了。不過，每隔一陣子，她就會將連衣裙拿出來，好好的洗過一遍並燙平。

那是一件白色的連衣裙，中央有條紅色的皮帶。裙子的上半部有著高高的領子，下半卻剪裁大膽，只能遮到她一半的大腿。這樣款式的裙子已經好幾年不流行了，但這是珍遇見奧利的那一夜所穿的裙子，所以珍一直好好保存著。

換好衣服後，她脫下平底鞋，穿上準備好的黑色短靴。當她將衣物都打理好之後，珍走出廁所隔間，好好地用洗手台前的鏡子觀賞了一下自己的打扮。她記得以前裙子還有點鬆（她在二手店買的，這是她當時能找到最適合她的尺碼），現在對她來說卻剛剛好。以往穿這件裙子時，她會畫著誇張的眼妝，塗著過量的腮紅，讓裙子顯得只是臉的陪襯。這天她第一次以淡妝配上裙子，發現短裙能給她一點青春的活力，而不過於誇張的妝容則讓她多了點韻味。不過，她總覺得還缺了些什麼 ——

—— _嘴唇能再紅一點更好，還有眼線也可以再深一些_ ，她想。雖然她知道這只是雞蛋裡挑骨頭，可是她希望這一晚的約會是完美的。

珍從皮包裡拿出口紅，將嘴唇抹得更加豔紅。忙著補妝的她，沒注意到廁所的門被推開。

會計部門的安娜吹了聲口哨。「哪位男士這麼幸運呀？」她在走進廁所隔間前留下了這麼一句話。

珍透過鏡子的倒影對安娜笑了笑。不，幸運的是 _ **我**_ ，她在心裡想。朋友們總跟珍說，遇到奧利像是中了頭彩一樣，而珍也這麼認為。

體貼、會做家務的男人可不多了，珍想，而像奧利這樣全心全意為家庭付出的男人，可說跟獨角獸一樣，只存在傳說之中。（珍想起她的三位哥哥們，忍不住嘆氣。）

打扮好的珍匆忙地離開公司大樓，搭著搖搖晃晃的地鐵前往目的地。她在腦海裡想像著奧利見到她之後的神情，嘴角勾起微笑。自從有了丁之後，他們兩人相處的時間就變得很少。兩個月前，奧利決定將每個星期四定為「約會之夜」，讓他們重溫一下為人父母之前的時光。

雖然他們的約會只是簡單在外頭吃頓晚餐，然後在附近散散步，可是對珍來說，這是她在工作與母職之間難得的調劑。

穿上這件裙子是她昨晚的靈光一閃。昨夜，丁又在兩、三點時驚醒哭鬧，被吵醒的珍才剛睜開雙眼，卻發現奧利已經起床去哄兒子了。他的口中哼著一段曲調，不像任何珍所聽過的搖籃曲，可是卻比所有搖籃曲都要溫柔。就她聽來，奧利似乎將好幾首不同的歌融合成一首專屬於他的搖籃曲。丁的哭鬧聲在奧利的安撫下變得愈來愈小，因此珍閉上眼睛，仔細傾聽奧利的歌。有好幾段曲調她都認不得，不過在聽久了之後，她聽出其中一段曲調是他們認識那晚，酒吧裡的樂團所演奏的曲目。

她還記得那一晚他們跟著那首歌在舞池裡跳舞，而此刻雖然珍閉著眼，她卻能想像出奧利哄睡丁的樣子，畫面鮮明到跟真的一樣。奧利會抱著丁，輕輕搖著兒子，邊在房間裡緩緩走動，就像他在跟丁跳著一場慢舞一樣，他的動作是如此溫柔、充滿著愛。

在半夢半醒之中，珍覺得自己又一次愛上奧利。

在丁停止哭鬧後，珍很快就落入夢鄉。在睡著前，她決定隔天要給奧利一個驚喜。

地鐵車廂的玻璃上映著乘客們的倒影，珍趁此機會再度看了看她的打扮。她的黑色長髮在方才的奔走之中有些亂了，於是她將頭髮撥順，並稍微調整了一下腰帶。玻璃上的倒影不若鏡子那樣清晰，玻璃的污漬模糊了歲月留下的痕跡，讓珍看起來就像三年前尚未遇到奧利的女孩，只是她的姿態比少女時更挺拔端莊，像是知道自己肩上的責任愈來愈重，因而挺起身軀將其扛起。地鐵在她差不多整理好時到站，珍走出地鐵站，往餐廳的方向走去，她的腳步因為期盼等會的約會而變得輕盈。 

＊＊＊

奧菲斯顫抖地將長袍的扣子扣上。

那是一件全黑的袍子，由柔軟的絲綢所織成。長袍除了料子舒適之外，另一處特別的地方是袖口與底邊的細緻鑲邊。在純黑的底料上，深藍與銅色的紋線交織，編出一根根羽毛。這是奧菲斯從霍格華茲畢業時為自己訂製的長袍，鑲邊的圖樣是為了紀念他的學院。藍與銅是雷文克勞的代表色，而羽毛則象徵著雷文克勞的鷹。

衣櫃門上鑲有一面全身鏡，透過鏡子的反射，奧菲斯能看見自己的倒影，還有一件被他隨意放置在床上的毛衣。有一個輕如羽毛的念頭飄過他腦海，讓他想脫下長袍，穿回毛衣，變回麻瓜世界裡默默無聞的奧利。可是，長袍套在他身上的感覺喚回一股陌生的熟悉，他撫摸著領口，上面的銅色線條能襯托出他的棕色眼睛，他的魔杖整齊地收在長袍內側的口袋，貼著他的心口。

奧菲斯盯著鏡子裡的他。一穿上長袍，他看起來又像一位巫師了。這種感覺可真怪異，畢竟他有好幾年沒穿長袍了。

這件袍子所費不貲，不過初出校園的奧菲斯還是忍痛買了下來了。當時，他想有件能紀念他霍格華茲歲月的衣服。此外，也因為瑪琳訂做了一件同款的長袍。

瑪琳的長袍與奧菲斯的不同之處在於鑲邊。她所選的花紋是由紅色與金色織成的獅爪，因為她屬於葛來分多學院。

儘管他們所屬的學院不同，但奧菲斯與瑪琳的友情並不受學院所影響。說到底，霍格華茲的創辦人不也是這樣？（當然，史萊哲林除外。）正因為他們在個性上有所差異，才更能相互激盪出好點子。

奧菲斯還記得當他和瑪琳去斜角巷領取甫完成的長袍時，他們倆都按耐不住，還沒出店裡就先將袍子套上了。對他們來說，這件長袍象徵著新的開始。他們要做的事情還有那麼多，而即便奧菲斯與瑪琳的人生目標差距甚遠，他們卻穿著同一件戰袍 —— 無論是不是在霍格華茲，他們都是戰友。

然而，他們沒想到的是， **真正的戰爭** 會降臨在他們身上。

瑪琳的護法在幾個小時前闖入奧菲斯的客廳，他無論在哪都認得那隻知更鳥。知更鳥拍著羽翼，停留在客廳裡的立燈上，幾根銀色羽毛從翅膀上脫落，在掉落過程中逐漸消逝，就像是壁爐裡零散的火花。瑪琳的聲音在鳥嘴裡顯得怪異，可奧菲斯沒怎麼注意，因為她捎來的消息證實了他一直猜疑的事。

 _他們在找你，奧菲斯_ 。瑪琳透過護法說， _他們希望你能加入他們。奧菲斯，我覺得_ _ —— 不， **我知道** 戰爭就要開始了。你得快點做出選擇， **快一點** 。 **要沒有時間了。** _

以奧菲斯對瑪琳的了解，他知道除非迫不得已，不然瑪琳不會以這樣的方式聯絡他。於是，在被護法通知後的兩個小時內，奧菲斯將他的東西收拾整齊，塞到一個被他用魔法加大過的公事包內，然後穿上長袍，準備離開。他只剩這一件長袍了，其他都在他決定與珍一同生活後，被他丟到老家。

 **珍。** 一想到珍，奧菲斯便忍不住看向位於書桌上的那一張便條紙，上面只簡單寫了一句「 _對不起_ 」。

奧菲斯當然想過要在信中解釋一切。包括他是個巫師的事實，還有他的離去是為了避免讓珍被捲入一場不屬於他們的戰爭之中。可是，他不能冒險。

他知道珍如果了解了事實（他有自信珍會接受魔法世界的存在），會傾盡一切試圖找到他，可是那同時也會將她置於危險之中，何況還有丁要考慮 ——

像是要回應奧菲斯的想法一樣，丁在這時候忽然發出了點噪音。奧菲斯走到嬰兒床邊，看著他未滿一歲的兒子。

「嘿，小傢伙，怎麼了嗎？」

丁的大眼睛回望著他，接著伸出手，發出一聲詢問的：「呀？」

奧菲斯忍不住微笑。「你想要看把戲嗎？小傢伙？」他問，一隻手已經去拿他放在長袍內袋裡的魔杖。

丁雖然聽不懂奧菲斯的話，可他看得懂奧菲斯笑起來時，嘴邊的酒窩代表的意義。他更加興奮地揮舞著手。「呀！呀！」他大喊。

奧菲斯輕揮了一下魔杖，房間裡的光一下子熄滅了，讓房間暗得跟黑夜似的。不過在第二次揮舞魔杖之後，星子們出現在如黑夜的房間中。

丁一下子安靜了下來。他睜大了眼，看著圍繞在嬰兒床邊的星星，連眨眼也不敢。奧菲斯低吟了一道咒語，讓星子開始繞著嬰兒床打轉。最後，奧菲斯用魔杖輕點了其中一顆星星之後，星子們開始在房間裡閃呀閃。

這道咒語本來是奧菲斯和瑪琳為了準備天文學的超勞巫測而發明的，他怎麼也沒想到，有一天他施展這道咒語，不是為了辨識天鵝座與天琴座的距離有多遠，而是為了兒子的笑聲。

如他所想，丁發出一聲驚喜地尖叫，並朝星星伸出手，像是想將星空一把抓下。他興奮的情緒引爆了儲存與他體內的魔力，臥室裡的一盞燈忽然亮起，可是過不了幾秒鐘，就因為承受不住過於激烈的能量而炸開。

奧菲斯被燈泡的破裂聲嚇得差點跳起來，可是當他看到丁無辜的眼神後，默默舉起了魔杖，將燈泡修好。

他從嬰兒床內抱起丁，將兒子枕在他懷中，兩人一同看著圍繞在他們身邊的星夜。如果可以，奧菲斯想要帶丁去看看真正的夜空。可是倫敦的光害實在太嚴重，於是，他將整片星空帶給了兒子。

他邊輕輕搖著丁，邊哼著他專門給丁編的搖籃曲。那段曲子本該激情洋溢，可是奧菲斯想辦法將曲子編得更柔和一些，他在歌曲裡混合了一些他覺得比較溫柔的歌曲，以磨掉曲子的銳角，包括屬於他和珍的舞曲。不過，熟知魁地奇的人還是能聽出奧菲斯唱的是泥水池聯隊的入場曲。雖然他很久沒看球賽了，可是入場曲早已深植在他的腦海中。

丁剛出生時，奧菲斯一直以為總有一天他會和丁還有珍一起去看魁地奇，就在他和他們坦白自己是巫師之後。可是，現在他對未來卻不再那麼信任了。

如果他及早向珍說出事實的話，現在的他們又會是如何呢？他會不會已經帶丁去看他的第一場球賽了？奧菲斯忍不住想，雖然他知道這麼想一點都沒有用。自從他說了第一個謊，並開始使用「奧利」這名字後，謊言就這樣逐漸堆積，而每多說一個謊言，他就離坦白愈來愈遠。

看著眼前的星空，奧菲斯忽然後悔以前沒有學過占星學。如果他有，此時他就能估算一下，自己離開多久之後能夠回來。而若他不能夠回來，珍與丁的未來又會是怎麼樣？

他希望他們能平安。這樣，他的離去才有意義。

＊＊＊

珍比約定的時間晚了十分鐘才到餐廳門口，驚訝地發現奧利不在餐館裡。從他們交往時開始，奧利就沒有遲到過。從來沒有。

她在門口又等了十五分鐘，接著決定去跟餐廳老闆借個電話。她聽著家裡的電話鈴響，一聲、兩聲，三聲，但都沒有人接起。該不會是丁發生了什麼事 ——

電話接起，打斷了珍的臆想，話筒裡傳來一位年輕女子的聲音：「喂？」

珍對女子的聲音再熟悉不過。「喂，莎凡，是我，珍。」莎凡是他們每週四出去約會時，雇來照顧丁的保姆。

「喔，珍！」莎凡回答，她聽起來有點緊張，「真的很抱歉，我今天來晚了。地鐵出了點問題，所以我剛剛才到，正開始準備丁的奶粉。」

所以奧利才剛出門，珍感覺自己暗自鬆了口氣。「好的，我只是想知道奧利為何遲到，看來我找到答案了。」

「先生五分鐘前出門。」莎凡說，「他今天穿得可真特別！您們是要去 —— 」

莎凡的話被丁的哭聲給打斷，於是珍禮貌地結束對話，她知道丁一鬧起來有多難搞。可是掛掉電話之後，莎凡的字句仍懸在心中。他今天穿得可真特別！

 _ **難道奧利今天也特地為她打扮了？**_ 這想法讓珍的心為之顫動，她請餐廳的服務員帶她到靠窗的位置，並點了一杯紅酒，邊啜著酒邊等著丈夫的到來。

＊＊＊

這晚莎凡遲了快半小時才來，可是奧菲斯一點也不介意，因為這代表他多一點時間跟丁道別。即便他知道給他一個世紀的時間也不夠。

當他聽到急促的門鈴聲時，他看了丁最後一眼，然後提早說出了那句，每對巫師父母都想跟子女說的話：「享受霍格華茲，別惹 **太多** 麻煩！」

已熟睡的丁壓根兒沒聽奧菲斯的話聽進去，可是對奧菲斯來說，說出口這件事比聽到更為重要。

當奧菲斯打開大門時，莎凡滿臉歉意地站在門外，但奧菲斯沒讓她有時間道歉。「我得走了，謝謝你幫我們照顧丁，謝謝。」他說，拍了拍莎凡的肩膀。

然後，奧菲斯踏出大門，手中提著他的公事包。

他沒有回頭。

 

奧菲斯直到離開了公寓一個街口之後，才停下腳步。

他該去哪裡？

奧菲斯習慣將每一步都規劃好。自他跟珍相遇後，他組織了一切 —— 唯有這樣他才能完美地隱瞞他的巫師身份、融入麻瓜社會。瑪琳總是嘲笑他是控制狂，說他要 _自然一點_ 。

在瑪琳的護法出現之後，奧菲斯心底早已知道自己該去哪裡。瑪琳有著許多情報，他應該去找她，至少能對全局有多一點暸解。

但在這麼難熬的一晚，自然一點是不錯的法子。

奧菲斯走到一條小巷子裡，然後消影。

 

當他們開始「週四約會」時，奧菲斯選了一間離公寓有半小時步行距離的餐廳。純粹因為若丁有任何緊急狀況，他們都趕得回去，而吃完飯後還能一起散步回家。不過，當他們發現餐廳裡的牛排煎得有多嫩後，珍就決定每週都要來這家餐廳。

奧菲斯小心翼翼地走到餐廳對面的街上，靠在一柱路燈旁，施了隱身咒之後，他得注意不要撞到任何一位麻瓜，不然他們會以為自己撞鬼了。

珍和奧菲斯習慣坐在餐廳左側靠窗的位置，他往那個方向看去，果真看到珍坐在位置上，面前擺著一杯紅酒。

他的眼神停留在珍身上，她特地打扮過了，從她的妝容便看得出來。而當奧菲斯的視線往下移到珍的裙子上時，那件熟悉的白裙與紅腰帶讓他倒抽了口氣。他感覺就像碰到了港口鑰，在一陣天旋地轉之中，那件裙子將他的思緒瞬間帶離街角的餐廳，來到一間位於倫敦市中心的酒吧。

＊＊＊

酒吧很窄小，地板因為沾了人們的嘔吐物所以很髒又很黏，但熱情的樂聲讓人願意忽略一切。這裡不像市中心大多數的酒吧有迪斯可舞廳，還保留著有樂隊現場演出的傳統。吧檯在酒吧的入口旁邊，而樂團的位置則在酒吧最底端，樂團前面空出了一些位置讓人隨著音樂跳舞。大多數的人都選擇在舞池內隨著音樂擺動，不過奧菲斯一個人站在吧檯旁邊，靜靜看著酒吧內的盛況。他穿的套頭毛衣在室內有點太暖了，他不時得喝口啤酒來解熱。

爵士鼓的聲音敲得奧菲斯的心咚咚作響，混雜的人聲亂哄哄地在他耳邊，奧菲斯無助地站著，不知道該做些什麼。他應該找一位麻瓜朋友一起來的，即使他在霍格華茲時他上過麻瓜研究，但 **這** 可沒出現在課程中。

他看著舞池內的男男女女，有點羨慕他們能如此自在放鬆，可在他們熱情地擁抱彼此時，奧菲斯下意識地將自己擠到酒吧的最邊邊。

過於認真看表演的奧菲斯，幾乎沒注意到朝他走來的女孩。女孩穿著一件白色裙子，和她黝黑的肌膚成強烈對比，裙子中央的腰帶跟她的嘴唇一樣紅。她的裙子很短，露出了半截大腿，而即使穿著高跟涼鞋，她的步伐依舊穩重而自信。女孩的妝很濃，可是奧菲斯還是注意到在層層金色眼影之下，有雙慧黠的眼。

奧菲斯吞了吞口水，覺得心跳得比鼓聲還快。

女孩走到奧菲斯面前，歪著頭朝他笑了笑。她邊調整裙子的腰帶，邊跟奧菲斯說了句話，但音樂聲實在太大了，奧菲斯能看到女孩豔紅的嘴唇移動，卻什麼也沒聽見。他尷尬地搖了搖頭，並指了指耳朵，希望女孩能懂他的意思。

女孩的笑容依舊，她墊起腳尖，湊在奧菲斯耳邊說：「你叫什麼名字？」她的口音是濃濃的倫敦腔。

他能聞到她淡淡的香水味，這讓他更緊張了。「 —— 奧利？」他猶疑地說。從過去的經驗中，他逐漸理解到「奧菲斯」這名字對麻瓜來說聽起來很荒謬。

女孩笑了，但沒有惡意，只是好奇。「你連你的名字都不確定？」

奧菲斯覺得她的笑聲很好聽。他低下頭，在女孩耳邊低喃：「你的名字呢？」

樂團演奏的曲目正好到一段落，女孩的聲音在忽然安靜下來的酒吧裡顯得格外清脆：「我叫珍。」

 _珍。_ 奧菲斯在心裡默念著這個名字 **， _珍_** 。

樂團沒什麼空檔休息，在主唱撥出另一個吉他和弦之後，下一首曲子的前奏開始，樂聲柔和地如微風一般，底下的節奏很輕巧。

珍在聽到曲子時，眼神亮了起來，她朝奧菲斯伸出手。「我知道這首歌！奧利，我們去跳舞吧。」

平常的奧菲斯會拒絕，可是他不知怎麼就牽起珍的手，隨她走到舞池中央。

要再過一陣子，奧菲斯才會懂，這是因為跟珍在一起時， _自然一點_ 對他來說毫不費力。

雖然珍比他矮了一個頭，可是整首曲子，奧菲斯都任由珍抓著他的手，在舞池裡扭動，隨著節奏變換舞步。女孩白色的裙子在舞廳的燈光下變化著顏色 —— 紅色、藍色、綠色，但珍的眼神卻一直自信又直率。他們倆的身體不知不覺中愈靠愈近，白裙貼著套頭毛衣，紅色腰帶隨著珍的動作而摩擦著奧菲斯，他覺得好熱。

歌曲過了一半，歌詞才真正地進入到奧菲斯腦中。

他記得，歌曲是這麼唱的： _這瘋狂又渺小的東西，就叫做愛_ _...... _

＊＊＊

一名男子的手肘狠狠地撞上了奧菲斯的腰。

奧菲斯回過神，發現男子揉著手肘，狐疑地看著奧菲斯所站的位置。他快速地抽出魔杖，施了個迷糊咒。幾秒後，男子搖了搖頭，困惑地離開。

男子撞到他的地方在隱隱作痛，而當奧菲斯看向珍時，她臉上失望的神情讓痛感彷彿延伸到他全身，痛得他全身麻痺，動彈不得。

餐廳裡的鐘顯示他已經遲到了一個小時，珍將剩下的酒一口喝完，手指在桌上打著節拍 —— 她不耐煩時總是這麼做，接著她起身去打了通電話。

他猜珍是去打給莎凡 —— 或許莎凡已經發現了他留下的紙條，並告訴了珍，因為珍跟她講了很久，臉色愈來愈凝重。當她掛上電話，重新回到座位上之後，困惑又擔心地看著窗外。

最後，珍拿起皮包將酒的錢付清，踏出餐廳外。

她在餐廳門口過了馬路，然後往右轉了個彎，有那麼一刻，她走過奧菲斯面前，他甚至能聞到她身上的香水味。

奧菲斯屏住呼吸，穿著白裙的女孩離他愈來愈遠，她的腳步如同他們相遇的那一天一樣堅定。

「 —— 我愛你。」奧菲斯等珍走遠之後才開口，他嘶啞的聲音跟吹過葉子的風融為一體。

他發現他的嘴唇早已被淚水沾濕。

＊＊＊

珍儘速往公寓的方向走去，奧利遲到了這一點本身就很不尋常，而當她再打給莎凡時，莎凡居然要她快點回去，而且不告訴她理由。

在等紅綠燈時，她回頭望了餐廳一眼，心底期待奧利會忽然出現，而他們可以開始週四的約會。他們的時間還夠，可以讓他們好好吃一頓飯，然後踏著快一點的步伐回家照顧丁。

可是街道上只有寥寥幾名路人，還有孤獨的路燈。

有一瞬，珍覺得在路燈黃色光芒的襯托下，似乎能看到路燈底下站了個人影。可是當她眨了眨眼，再仔細看時，發現那只是路燈的影子。

綠燈亮了。珍別過頭，繼續往前走。


End file.
